Frozen After Story
by Exondra
Summary: Before you begin reading you need to read my "How Frozen Should Have Ended" Then this story will make more sense. This is a series based on my version of Frozen. :) Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Frozen After Story

"Anna!...oh Anna, where did you go?" The young blonde queen was heading to the throne room in a hurry. Instead of her sparkling blue gown, she wore a teal, short sleeved dress with white gloves.

"Elsa!"

The blonde paused and turned to find Han's hurrying after her with papers and books in tow.

"Hans, have you seen Anna?" She asked quite exasperated as she sighed.

He paused once in front of her and had to think, "Well…" He said slowly, racking his brain, "If I know Anna, she is probably outside."

Elsa sighed and placed a hand on her forehead, "She probably forgot…"

Han's said nothing but knew the queen was probably right, "I'm sure she hasn't…" He said in an attempt to raise the woman's spirits but Elsa seemed not to hear him.

"What a disaster…" She continued, dropping her hand to her side again, "How can I expect her to keep up with things while I'm gone?"

"You worry too much," The young man responded with a small smile in hopes to comfort the queen. She had a tendency to worry a little too much, especially when it came to her younger sister.

Finally a small smile broke through and she met Han's gaze and chuckled, "You're right, I'm sure she will be just fine." Han's wasn't quite sure if she was trying to ease her own tensions or make him feel better about not being able to ease hers.

About that time the sound of rushing footsteps were heard on the tile floors of the hallway and could be heard on the opposite end of the hall. Both the brown haired male and the queen turned to face the flushed Anna.

Elsa looked annoyed again as her blue eyes fell upon her sister and addressed the girl, "Anna, where have you been?" She asked sharply.

Anna held up a finger to signal she needed a moment to catch her breath. She breathed in deeply trying to control her pounding heart before she finally looked at the older girl, "I was looking for you!" She accused lightly.

Elsa looked at her in disbelief, "How hard is it for you to go to the council room, I was there for almost an hour!" Silence passed over the trio as Han's eyed the sisters looking rather worried. Since coming to live in the castle he had seen them quarrel multiple times. It was only to be expected of siblings but it still made him worried. "You forgot…" Elsa finally accused, crossing her arms over her chest.

Anna waved her hand as if Elsa's accusation was silly and she chuckled nervously, "Of course I didn't!"

"Don't lie, you forgot!" Elsa accused even more so in a "told-you-so" fashion.

Anna sighed, obviously annoyed, "Fine, I forgot!" She admitted, "But I'm here now!"

Elsa was ready to continue the argument; most likely it would have ended up a long winded lecture so Han's quickly cut it, "Ladies, we are on a schedule…"

Elsa took a deep breath and nodded, "You're right" She admitted before looking at Anna, "You're in charge of Arendelle until I come back."

"I know," Anna said in a tone that would be like a child annoyed at her pestering mother, "Elsa, this has been said multiple times already."

Elsa ignored her and pointed out, "Don't be reckless and if anything comes up send word immediately."

"I know…"

The blonde paused and the two sisters looked at each other. They smiled and Elsa laid a hand on her sisters' shoulder, "Behave yourself" She teased

Anna grinned a moment but worry replaced that, "Come back safe." She said. How could the two forget about the horrible tragedy of their parents? Neither had been on a ship till now. Elsa gave her sister's shoulder a comforting squeeze, "Don't worry." She dropped her hand before turning to Hans, "Are you ready?"

He nodded his head, "See you soon, Anna." She stated turning to the brunette.

"Yeah, have fun…bring my back some chocolate; I heard it's really good there."

The trio began walking down the hall, laughing about souvenirs and soon they were in the summer sunlight outside the front doors of the castle with a carriage waiting out front. Elsa and Hans boarded with last farewells and Anna called after them, "Have fun!" She waved frantically though the occupants were no longer able to see her.

Once out of sigh, she sighed and looked around. Now that Elsa was gone, she wasn't sure what to do. The thought of being in control of Arendelle was a scary though. Everyone was relying on her. She could feel the world drop on her shoulders and it was really heavy.

_Meanwhile…._

Elsa and Hans sat in the carriage. She nervously wrung her hands together. Hans watched her for several minutes, adjusting his papers on his lap before finally speaking, "Everything will be fine."

Elsa finally looked up into his eyes, "I worry for her."

"It's Anna, she's a better leader than she makes herself out to be." He said with a smile. Elsa returned with a small smile before turning her head to look out the window. "Are you worried about getting on the ship?" He asked

She shook her head, "Not really…" she paused a moment, "this is the first time leaving since getting my powers under control…it's been a year…"

Han's couldn't forget what she was talking about. A year since things hit the fan and Elsa accidently froze Arendelle into an endless winter. In the end Anna had saved the day. The queen had a reason to worry. It made Hans worry a bit as well. He grabbed her hand and she looked at him startled, "Everything will be fine." He reassured her. After a moment she nodded her head. She was in complete control of her powers now. What could go wrong?

The carriage came to a stop and they both climbed out finding themselves by the docks overlooking the broad ocean which sparkled in the sunlight. A majestic ship was waiting for them. It's sails reaching towards the sky. The captain came towards them. He was an older gentleman wearing a blue uniform and was well groomed, "My queen," He stated with a bow.

Elsa raised her chin with dignity, "Everything ready?" She asked.

The man stood up straight, "Everything checked twice over." They began walking to the ship. Slight hesitation swept over the young woman as she glanced back at the castle. It's spires visible in the distance. The captain glanced back and Elsa prompted herself to move across the plank and onto the ship. Hans was close behind her and paused to watch as she roamed the deck a moment, examining her surroundings.

The captain cleared his throat to get her attention and her blue eyes went to him, "Should I show you to your room?" He asked, in which she nodded her head and followed him below deck with her advisor close behind.

She was shown to a decent sized cabin with a bed and a vanity table adorning it. A painting was on one side of the wall, obviously the room was decorated to make the queen feel like home. She however, didn't find it to feel much like a home. She let herself in and nodded when the captain asked if everything was to her liking. He then moved on to find Hans his room and Elsa closed the door so she would have privacy. She sighed and went over to the bed and sat down on it. Once more looking over the room, "Chin up Elsa, you worry too much just like everyone says." She looked at the vanity and forced a small smile. Her attempt accomplished making her laugh and she shook her head and looked back in the mirror, "If Anna could see you right now…" Her smile slightly vanished but she reminded herself it would only be a few weeks. What could go wrong in that short span of time?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anna slowly went back into the castle, standing in the main hall. The large structure suddenly seemed emptier, as if she would just receive an echo if she was to call out. She knew this was silly, after all, it was the same home she had always known and it was only missing two people. She smoothed out her sundress and pushed her long, brown hair over her shoulder. What was she going to do now?

Her earlier energy seemed to have disappeared. She began walking slowly up the stairs and leisurely walked down the hall passing Elsa's room, and then reaching her own next door. Even after becoming queen, Elsa never switched rooms. Anna understood why, neither of them wanted to remove their parents belongings from the "royal chambers". They stayed behind locked doors untouched.

Anna went into her room and crossed over to open the double doors onto her balcony. From there she could barely make out the sails of the ship leaving the port. She leaned on the railings staring out. Elsa wasn't even out of sight yet and Anna could feel loneliness sweeping over her.

"Anna!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and began looking around for the familiar voice.

"Down here!"

She looked down and noticed the small figure of Kristoff below her balcony. The blonde male was waving to her before he disappeared underneath her towards the front entrance of the castle. Anna leaned forward to try and follow him but he was out of sight. She then turned on her heels and hurried towards her bedroom door, and pulled it open looking up and down the hallway. It was empty, "Kristoff?" She asked before stepping from the doorway to make her way and turning towards the direction she knew he would come from. She stood for a moment before hurrying towards the stairs, wondering what was holding him up. At the top of the stairs she looked down to find him talking to an older woman. Anna chuckled before hurrying, lightly down the stairs and coming up behind the older woman, "I don't care who you are, I've told you multiple times…" The woman was saying. Kristoff, who had caught sight of Anna tossed her an exasperated and somewhat pleading look.

Anna decided to step in, "Mrs. Dagmar…" She stated to get the older woman's attention, "I thought we discussed that Kristoff was free to come and go as he pleases…"

The older woman didn't seem too thrilled by Anna's reminder as she lowered her eyebrows in annoyance, "My apologies Anna dear, but I interject, it is not appropriate for a man to run free about a ladies house, especially if that lady is a princess." Anna grimaced slightly, she had heard to lecture multiple times before but Mrs. Dagmar was not finished, "I will only quit pestering if and when you two are married."

With that last comment, the older woman turned and walked away and Anna and Kristoff were left feeling awkward. Anna felt her face turn a little pink, sure, it was no secret that the two of them had been inseparable since they had met a year ago, but hearing someone else say something so upfront was a bit embarrassing.

Kristoff, however, acted as if the comment didn't bug him in the least, "She really hates me." He commented with an uneasy chuckle.

Anna grinned back, "Nah, she's just protective. She's been around since Elsa and I were babies."

After a moment of silence passed between them, Kristoff seemed to remember his reason for coming, "Oh, right!" He said looking more at ease, "The berries have ripened, you want to go with me to pick some before Sven eats them all?"

Normally, Anna would not hesitate to give the okay, but she hesitated and frowned, "I…don't know…"

Kristoff's smile turned to a look of puzzlement and he leaned down to examine her face, "Are you okay?"

She glanced away, "Yeah, I'm fine…"

He placed her hands on her shoulder and met her gaze, "What happened?"

Her blue eyes met his brown one's and she hesitated again before responding, "Elsa left…and I'm in charge…"

"But…you've known she was leaving for a month now," He said, unsure what the problem was.

Her expression looked even more troubled but one thing was troubling her over all else, "What if something happens….?"

Kristoff finally realized what she was talking about and he pulled her into an embrace resting his chin on the top of her head, "Don't look so troubled, she'll come back."

He found it strange seeing Anna looking so troubled. Optimistic, fun-loving Anna seemed to always see the good in everything. It made him sad seeing her so distraught. She looked at him and smiled, just being near him made her feel a little better though she couldn't understand just why, "Thank you…" She said softly.

"Here, I have an idea…" He said, pulling away from her and grabbing hold of her small hand in his. He pulled her past the staircase and down the hall towards the library where he released her hand long enough to get the telescope inside and place it under his arms before taking her hand again and pulling her back down the hall and up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, allowing herself to be pulled. He went to her room and he released her hand again as he began setting up the telescope on the balcony and Anna watched him curiously.

"There!" He announced, he waved her over, "Look," She stepped over and looked into the device, immediately seeing a closer look at the ship sailing towards the horizon.

"Oh!" She gasped, "It's Elsa's ship!" She pulled back to look at her companion who looked pleased with himself. Next, she threw her arms around his neck in a hug, "Thank you!" His arms wrapped around her waist.

"I know your sister means a lot to you, so now you can keep a look out for when she returns." He said, squeezing her tighter. He then pulled back so he could look her in the face, "Here, how about I go pick the berries, if Sven hasn't eaten them all and then I can bring them back tonight to eat with dinner."

Anna grinned, "That sounds like a good idea!"


End file.
